multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Laoine
Laoine (Lah-oh-ii-neh) are partially synthetic sapients native to Daomhaen. They have expanded to technological level X. They have recently had a rebellion of two of the races that they took into care - the Vorians and Rovians of the Pari System, nearly rendering them extinct. Physiology Laoine have no legs, being aquatic, they rely on a large fin on their tail, but have 6 tentacle-like arms. These arms in fact have several vertebrae-like bones inside of them, which are powered with several bicep-like muscles. There are 2 kinds of arms, four of which are heavier, and only have 2 digits. These are used for heavier work, and are located higher on the ribcage of the Laoine. These are strong enough to tear thick aluminum. The other 2 arms are thinner, and much weaker. They are only as strong as human arms. However, these end in six digits, each clawed, with four in the front, and two acting as thumbs. These are used for main tool manipulation, and are the most used of the Laoine. However, the other four can be used in complex machines, such as spaceships, which require more arms. With the Raeraen as its main ancestor, they have a jawless mouth. The inside of this mouth is lined with teeth, which are extremely strong. These can rip through bone, and are often modified with titanium plating. Their bones are mainly cortical bone, with very little marrow. Their arteries line the bones, and rarely ever go inside of them. These bones are silicaceous-calcaceous. Laoine grow to be approximately 4 meters tall, and are upright whilst unnocupied. They can weigh up to slightly more than half of a ton, due to thick musculature, and the arms accounting for approximately 60 kilograms each (just the stronger ones). Many muscles are even stronger than the masseter muscle in herbivorous terran animals. The only weaker muscles are the muscles in the 2 main manipulative arms. There is far more available muscle movements to Laoine than most other species, due to its scattered skeleton, and thick muscles making up for it. The Laoine have very advanced methods of echolocation. They can send out sounds much higher than the human ear, and often communicate with extremely high-pitched noises, which mainly sound like vowels. Their hearing range approximates from 15-1,200,000 Hz. They also have advanced feeling sensors on their neck, which there are two of, and are used for several things. They are more sensetive than human lips or tongues. However, this results in a very weak spot, and are the greatest pain receptors on their body, especially in recently matured Laoine. With several diseases in the waters of Daomhaen, Laoine have highly sophisticated immune systems. The bloodstream is filled with antibodies (shared through permanent genes whist mating) that are designed to fend off viruses and even several prions. Laoine are hemaphroditic, so posess both sexes. They begin a stage of sexual development at age fifteen to twenty, which ends at twenty-seven to thirty-two years of age. During this time they begin to produce sperm and eggs, and nerve response heightens. They also tend to become aroused much more easily. They never stop producing sperm and eggs, but production begins to decrease at age eighty to one hundred. Laoine mating is very sensitive, and is highly uncontrollable. Fertilisation occurs with only a 10 percent chance, and has kept the population down. However, with two Laoine, this equates to 20 percent. Childbirth usually is preformed surgically, due to several medical problems during the process. Organs The center of the Laoine neural network is a single, primary brain. The Laoine brain is 23% larger than the human brain, and 11% denser. They have much faster neuron connections than humans, at almost 1000 mph per signal. Their brain also carries far greater amounts of information. The muscles of the Laoine are powered by the bloodstream, which is pumped by the four-chambered heart. This has moderately thick walls and a fatty sheath. They can easily control their heart rate, and do not suffer from many heart problems. Most of these are just easily removable deformations. However, they cannot completely stop their heart of increase their heart rate far. Their lymph nodes work much like human ones do. They carry around lymphocites, which act as efficient white-blood cell-like infection blockers. Lymph nodes are not highly developed, and are not as advanced as most other organs. Laoine store oxygen from the water in three lungs. Their main, central lung surrounds the heart, and is supplied by gills on the Laoine's neck. The secondary lungs are on the sides, and get oxygen from spiracles, which filter out oxygen from the water. Genetics and Implants Laoine have several augmentations developed by scientists. They also can change their genetic codes to become stronger or alter strength when in development. Genetic augmentations include increase in size, changing of color, and other appearances. Laoine also have created advanced surgical implants. Many of these are neural, and aid in thinking processes. However, military soldiers usually are equipped with some metal plating and often times have knives on their arms. Almost all implants can be controlled by the user's brain, but there are several sessile implants as well. Diet Laoine are hypercarnivorous, eating exclusively meat. This is because they need at least 8 thousand calories a day, and have to achieve this through eating high-calorie fat. They create many dishes out of native, and alien, animals. They also can adapt easily to non-daomhaen animals, if not poisonous, which allows colonization of other worlds easy. Society and Intelligence Laoine are highly sapient, and have exceeded in technological studies. They have developed nanotechnology, AI's, interstellar travel, and even are starting to refine methods of collecting antimatter. Laoine have more knowledge passed down through genes than humans, and are already hard-wired with common sense when born. Laoine language is mainly a series of vowels, punctuated with soft consonants, such as th, y, l, and few others. Culture Laoine culture is centered around the discovery of new sciences, and most non-military Laoine are scientists. There is no sort of differentiation between races, due to several wars fought over this. Leaders are chosen by the previous leader as a successor, due to their Communist government. Land and ships are not owned by the individual, but instead owned by the state. Laoine can choose jobs, and most of lower classes become factory workers. The remaining factory workers are ones who have to use imagination to create things, such as paintings, which are not able to be made by most Laoine AI's. However, unlike human pay, Laoine are paid for the amount of items produced, rather than hours working. This encourages workers to produce more products in a shorter amount of time. Architecture is considered to be a high art in Laoine culture, and their buildings tend to have large, flashy lights, and streamlined metal covers. On Daomhaen, these buildings are often made of rare minerals such as silver, platinum, and other shiny metals. This is due to the high number of automated mines across their territory. Clothing and Armor Laoine do not wear clothing, because they usually have plating on their bodies, and remove 'imperfections' on their bodies in surgery. However, military men do wear powersuits, which can generate kinetic barriers, and are often made of high-grade titanium and high ranking ones wear nanodiamond plating. These suits are powered by carbon nanotubes, which carry several tens of thousands of volts. Some are equipped with power generators. Their armor has several methods of storage, including built in pockets. Religion The Laoine population is almost completely irreligious, due to reliance on science. They do not believe in any sort of otherworldly lifeforce, because they have proven the multiversal theory, and can explain several 'godly' actions they can preform themselves. Language Language of the Laoine is mainly consistent of vowel sounds. Instead of having a specific alphabet, they overlap symbols to combine sounds, and are circled to show the end of sentences. Their words are often long, but spoken fast unless when giving a speech. Due to highly advanced translation software, Laoine do not have to understand different dialects of Laoine to understand them. Other species, however, need to be using software to understand Laoine. Names Much like their language, Laoine names are long, and have several vowels. Their name consists of two parts - their given name and a name passed down, which can be changed due to actions. Examples include Uiaraen Aeaoraen, who is the current leader of the Laoine domain. Aeaoraen means 'great ruler.' Technology Laoine, being a highly sapient race, have developed several methods of technology. These include quantum computing, FTL flight, and other highly advanced things. They also have harnessed the power of antimatter and dark matter, beginning to develop dark matter plates and manipulation of dark matter. Dark energy is being researched and is beginning to be observed. Transportation Laoine have developed several sorts of transportation. Since they are aquatic, Laoine must use constructs to walk on land. Smaller versions of these include a titanium belt, with a small energy storage, and four legs on the sides to make walking available. These work with socket joints at the belt, and hinge joints at the knee level, much like a typical leg. Laoine also wear masks to breathe water out of. However, military specialits can use mechs to roam around. These are controlled by the mind, and can be up to 20 meters tall. They stand upright, and Laoine usually sit in a small, water filled room in the center, with wired attached to the neurons of the brain. Images are projected onto the visual cortex, which artificially shows what the mech sees. They are often equipped with missiles, and miniature mass drivers. Some also have plasma-covered blades, acting as knives to take down buildings. Another method of ground transportation developed are large bombardment tanks. These are usually six-wheeled, and have large cannons on the side and top, usually mass drivers. They also have minigun-type weaponry on these, which fire plasma bolts using electromagnetic pulses. They usually hold 10-15 Laoine. Military ground transportation can hold 100-150 Laoine soldiers each. Spaceships Laoine spaceships are highly advanced, equipped with mass drivers, high-powered lasers, and FTL flight. They have several types of FTL flight, but the most prevelant is an ultradrive. Some research into dimensional rifts has occured, but it has not developed much. Some ships are equipped with Dimensional Rift projectors, which allow them to travel through the crossverse. The Uberspace has been detected, and uberdrives are in development, however poorly researched. Ship hulls are made out of nanodiamond, which they have recently begun to produce. However, only 80% of all spaceships currently have nanodiamond hulls, while the rest use titanium and other advanced metal hulls. There are several kinds of spaceships in the Laoine fleet. The smallest are small cruisers, which are mainly used for transportation, and are only armed with light laser weaponry. These only use the hyperdrive method, and can travel at 750,000''c.'' The next largest are economic frigates, which can be 3-7 kilometers long, which are used for transporting goods, such as large quantaties of metal, or valuable research data. These are piloted by AI'''s. ''They have very little armnament, and can travel to 500 billion c'', using the ultradrive method. These are also equipped with mass-reducing devices, but do not increase the speed much, and just plain FTL flight can only take them to a little over two thousand c. They are typically equipped with dimensional rift launchers. The second largest spaceships are flagships and battleships. These can be up to 15 kilometers long. The ships themselves are piloted and handled by extremely advanced AI's. These are all equipped with dimensional rift launchers, and can fly at speeds nearing 600 billion ''c. The largest ships are dreadnaughts. These are up to 50 kilometers long, and are equipped with advanced weapons known as Talon Pulses. These generate pulses of up to 3kg of antimatter, projected to around .99998''c''. These are very efficient in destroying ships. They each act as a city within themselves, with factories and homes. They can travel at up to 900 billion c ''using the ultradrive. AI's and Computers ''Main article: Laoine Computing Laoine are highly advanced in computers and robots, and have created several designs. Their computers compute using quantum computers, which store information using qbits. These can compute extremely fast, trillions of calculations per second, and are used to plot FTL jumps, missile trajectory, and are accurate enough to even ram other spaceships out of FTL. About 30 years after developing quantum computers, Laoine discovered artificial intelligence. These can show emotion and are very self aware. AI's are a big money-maker in Laoine society, and are now far more intelligent than the Laoine themselves. However, they are not creative, and ideas that AI's will take over the Laoine are ridiculed. They do have the resources to make creative AI's, as has been seen on previous experiments. On non-habitable Laoine colonies, very few Laoine are seen. This is because they have created automated robots, all controlled by a central AI, to mine out planets. This process is called 'hollowing,' although they just take minerals, and turn the ores into pure elements. These robots communicate with a hive mind. On habitable colonies, robots, usually non-intelligent, are used for laborious work, such as cleaning, preparation, and even just packing bags. This is due to a boom in robotics just after the discovery of quantum computing that created billions of robots that do work for Laoine. Laoine have also created nanotechnology, which can solve many medical issues, and repair spaceships easily using carried metal and mass. Nanobots have also been used inside of hulls of vehicles to improve the AI's capability. Communication Since old-school communication can only travel at the speed of light, Laoine use quantum entanglement to communicate. However much is known about the Laoine, information about how they get past problems in this is kept at above top-secret classification levels. Weapons Laoine have developed many light weapons for infantry, and mass drivers for vehicles. Infantry mainly use lightweight railguns, which fire 10-100 kg projectiles at several kilometers per second. These come in different sizes, ranging from the size of a small pistol to a large rifle to enormous miniguns. The projectiles fired are usually made of copper or iron. On ships, there is a very wide variety of weaponry. The most commonly seen are high-powered lasers, which have enough power to instantly melt high-grade steel. These are used on all ships, even transport ones. They are only good against ships without shields. The next commonly used are the previously mentioned mass drivers, called Claw Cannons. These fire copper alloys about the size of a large van at .5-.55''c, which can severely take down kinetic barriers and easily rip through hulls. Laoine military spaceships are also equipped with antimatter missiles. These are controlled remotely by the ship's AI, which calcuates trajectory and adjusts it with gimble rockets. These travel at .01 ''c, and are only used at close range. However, they can easily sterilize ships and deliver severe damage. Another form, however less effective, but easier to produce, are thermonuclear missiles. These can hold up to 150 megatonnes of TNT equivalent, and some thermonuclear bombs used have up to 350 megatonnes of TNT equivalent. Larger ships are equipped with Talon Pulses, which fire up to 3kg pulses of antimatter at up to .99998''c''. They can fire at up to 3 pulses per second. They are used for destroying spaceships, as they can provide extremely strong force to destroy ships, and melt the insides. Another ship weapon used is a bomb known as the Slicer bomb. These are used in planetary bombardment and area denial setup. They each weigh over 10 tons, with large amounts of antimatter and matter inside. When detonated, the matter and antimatter are heated to balls of plasma, and are then projected into each other at high velocities. The resulting force is around 1.3 gigatonnes TNT equivalent forces. Large numbers of lasers and masers are seen on ships, both as point-defence and offensive weaponry. These have multi-terawatt power sources, and are fired in long pulses and autovariate frequencies. Military Troops and Ranking A large percentage of Laoine are in the military. However, almost half of the military are 'test tube babies.' This means that they are able to lose large numbers of troops, but they do try to minimize losses with quick strikes. The current number of Laoine troops is estimated to be around two trillion. Laoine are very scientific when creating tactics. Since they have not developed 'true' AI's, they must create them on their own. Their tacticians are designated from a young age, and are educated specially in correspondance to current tactics. Soldiers are also educated as well as AI's, but not too much of an extent as the tacticians. There are two forms of military tactics - head-on, which is usually used against smaller fleets, and a sort of hit-and run formation, which is used against larger fleets. In head-on attacks, the moment the Laoine ships exit FTL, they begin firing their thermonuclear missiles and Claw Cannons. The rest of the opposing fleet is finished off with high-powered lasers. Laoine tend to let the enemy retreat if they can go into FTL. Against larger fleets, Laoine fleets exit FTL, fire a missle or two, and quickly accelerate to the back of the fleet, either in FTL or not, and then fire again. They eventually get to a point where the enemy is small, but can predict where they will be next, but instead they go into a head-on approach with antimatter missiles and Claw Cannons. These methods are highly effective. Laoine also use smaller ships for reconnaissance, and weave through the enemy ships, looping back their heat emmissions to go 'invisible,' and quickly shoot at weak points in the hull or shield. Often times, these are unmanned and are armed with several antimatter missiles that shoot in all directions. This is an efficient scatter method. Infantry Infantry methods mainly consist of head-on tactics. Riflemen, carrying railguns, which are the infantry standard, shoot directly at the enemy. Mechs usually are scattered throughout these squadrons, which are also dotted with heavily armored anti-tank specialists. Between these squadrons, each consisting of approximately 200 riflemen, 10 anti-tank specialists, and 3 mechs, are large tanks with mass drivers on them. These do the main ranged damage. On urban battlefields, snipers are often used on the rooftops of buildings. These snipers are specially trained to be extremely accurate. Paratroopers are often used as reinforcements, and shoot using miniguns on the way down from air transport systems. There are also sessile turrets built onto buildings and roads by engineers. History The Laoine have had a long and odd history, due to the interventions by the Yuharon. They hail from Daomhaen, in the Polemos galaxy. Origins Laoine developed sapience in the year 3.925(.600) AM, and built their first advanced city in 3.997(.692) AM. They originally were discovered by the Yuharon in the year 3.997(.789), when they were hailed as gods. However, about 60 years later, they rebelled against the Yuharon, who retreated. Soon afterwards, they built vehicles to go to other planets. They first colonized other moons of Shaorean, which they mined resources from and built large interplanetary cruisers, which traveled to the other planets. All this was achieved in less than twenty years. They achieved Faster-Than-Light spacetime bending technology in the year 3.999(.001), just after the turn of the millenium. However, escaping from their system was hard, as they were 10.3 light-years away from other systems, in a large dark matter deposit. They eventually overcame this and created their first interstellar base, Raaeran-3, which was a cold garden world. AI's were then developed. An Interstellar Empire The Laoine discovered several other star systems, which were colonized. Resources were accumulated at an exponential rate, with the recent discovery of AI. In 3.999(.192), Laoine discovered how to overcome the problems of quantum entanglement. They met another sapient race, which name is classified, and destroyed them. At this point they had developed Claw Cannons and were refining their antimatter production. Finally, in 3.999(.312), the Laoine discovered the Rovians and Vorians, who were having an interplanetary conflict. The Laoine jumped into the system, and ended the conflict. From then on, the Laoine had agreed to negotiate with sapient races. By 3.999(.500), Laoine had discovered over 30 sapient races. In 3.999(.563), the Laoine were sufficiently advanced, and were almost ready to jump to the core, to discover more about black holes, when unfamiliar ships passed by. These were the Yuharon, which were higly hostile, and were eliminating races close to them. Until today, a war has been going on between the Yuharon and Laoine. Around 100 years ago, Laoine traveled to other galaxies and began exploring them. Recently, about 9 years ago, the Laoine discovered the Zeinestrel, and the Gorkhan 3 years later, both whilst fighting the Yuharon. In 4.000(.025) AM, a Level 7 Extinction event occured in which the Laoine were nearly exterminated by the Vorians. Only a few billion of their kind remain. Category:Fish Category:Sapient Beings Category:Polemos Galaxy Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Carnivores